Family Secrets Prequel: New Life, New Beginning
by mintfowler18
Summary: The girls are now living underwater. Lewis returns, but he didn't come back alone. Old enemis return. The underwater kingdom is threatened to be exposed. What will happen next?
1. chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It has been a whole year since the girls left dry land to live with their own kind. They fit in quite well, but are treated with respect since they were born royalty.

Don was on land collecting things from his house. Both he and Cleo decided to sell the house. He then saw a blonde boy walking towards him."Hello Mr. Sertori." Said the joyful blonde boy.

"Lewis." Was all he said.

"So how's Cleo doing?" Lewis Replied.

"She's fine. Without you." He mumble the last two words to himself, making sure Lewis doesn't hear.

Just like that Lewis walked away. Don felt that something bad was going to happen. He needed to let Cleo know he was back, so he dove into the sea and swam to the kingdom to warn her.

"CLEO? CLEO!" He shouted out.

"Dad what's wrong?" Cleo swam up to her dad.

"I just wanted to give you the heads up that Lewis is back in town."

"Oh ok." Was all she said.

Back on land Rikki was with Zane at the cafe. Lewis walked in, both Zane and Rikki turned their heads and saw Lewis. Right away Rikki felt uncomfortable. Zane noticed this.

"Lewis. What are you doing back?" Zane stood up shaking his hand.

"I'm here on some business and maybe catch up with Cleo and see how she's doing." Lewis replied.

Rikki heard what he said. _'Oh no. Does Cleo know he's here_ She thought to herself. Lewis saw her face knowing he wasn't welcomed.

"I'll just have my usual to go." Was all he said. Zane told the waitress Lewis's order, then walked away.

Zane saw Rikki's face knowing she has to leave and go tell Cleo.

"Go." Was all he had to say. Rikki left the cafe and swam off to mako.

When she got there she could see all the girls there.

"Hey" The three said in unison.

"Hey. Cleo i have something to say."

"We know." Was what the three girls said. Rikki was relieved.

"What we going to do about it?" Bella asked.

"Well i'm going to see him." Cleo spoke. The girls looked worried about the idea, Cleo could tell by their faces.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You need to think this through." Emma pointed out.

"Yeah, what if he wants something?" Rikki said backing up Emma.

"Guys, this is my decision. I'm gonna go talk to him, Don't worry i've got this." Cleo said trying to reassure her friends and herself.

"Your right." Emma replied.

"Hold up there." Bella said sounding surprised.

"Did you just say she's right?" Rikki questioned her cousin. Emma knew they were making fun of her so she just rolled her eyes and smiled, keeping quiet.

Cleo went back to her dad.

"I hear your planning on going to see Lewis. Is that true?" Her dad asked. She kbew one of the girls told him.

"Yes. But don't worry i know what i'm doing." Cleo said whilst making sure she knows what she's getting herself into.

"Ok. Just be careful ok?" Don replied worried.

With that said Cleo swam up back to shore to go talk to Lewis.

On land. Lewis is at the cafe when he see's Cleo walking in. He waves at her. Cleo see's someone waving, she looks and see's Lewis.

"Hi." Was all she said.

"Hi. How are you?" Lewis asked looking and sounding adorable as ever.

"I'm good. You?"

"Ok i guess." Was all _he_ said.

"I want us to get back together." Lewis blurted out. Cleo looked surprised and unsure.

"But.." Lewis said. Cleo knew the girls were right.


	2. Chapter Two

**Note: The older sisters are all now on land since their fathers returned to the throne. Only one of them will be in the story. Only Don is in this story.**

 **Chapter Two**

At Rikki's cafe.

"But what Lewis?" Cleo questioned him. She now regretted coming.

"It's me or your family." They were both silent. Cleo was go uncomfortable.

"You have until four o' clock today. That's in five hours. See you then." Was all he said, then he left leaving Cleo dumbfounded and quiet.

Rikki overheard the conversation between the two. Then Lewis left. _'Now's my chance."_ she thought to herself.

"Hey. i overheard the conversation you ok?" Rikki asked sitting herself down and trying to comfort her cousin. Rikki saw Cleo's hand shaking.

Then all of a sudden the weather changed. It was raining outside, very heavily. The waves were crashing into each other wildly. Rikki noticed this, so did Zane and the other people in the cafe.

Don noticed this and knew there was something wrong. Cleo's powers are getting strong and powerful than ever.

Rikki looked at Zane and saw his face. He pointed to Cleo and Rikki just nodded. She placed her hand on Cleo's hand, Cleo looked up at Rikki and just like that the sky cleared.

"You ok?" Rikki asked her worried.

"Yeah i'm fine." She said.

"So what are you going to do?" Rikki asked her.

"I'm choosing my family of course." She told Rikki. But in Cleo's mind she's not quite sure what to do.

She still loves him. He was her first love and always will be.

"Did you see the weather change?" Bella asked Emma.

"Yeah. Something must have happened between Cleo and Lewis for her powers to go this big." Emma pointed out.

The two were swimming to the moon pool, but when they got there, they heard a male voice.

"Lewis." Emma whispered.

"Hold on i hear a female voice." Bella pointed out.

"But who." Emma asked.

Afternoon

Cleo is waiting at the cafe. Lewis walks in and sits at the table Cleo is sitting.

"So what's your answer?" Lewis asked.

"My family. I choose my family. I'm sorry Lewis." Cleo said sounding a bit sad knowing she won't be with him.

"Ok. Is that your final decision?" Lewis askes again making sure.

"Yes." Was all Cleo said.

"Alright then." With that Lewis got up to leave.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Cleo was just sitting there, staring forward, feeling she might have caused something she doesn't know that will change their future.

 **Back at the Kingdom**

"Who do you think the woman's voice belonged to?" Bella asked her curious cousin, Emma.

"I don't know. But we _do_ know that the male voice belongs to Lewis, that's for sure." Emma reassured the two.

They were both just swimming around, people around them bowing to them, then swimming on.

"Hello your majesties, what brings you to these part of the kingdom?" A dolphin swimming by ask the princesses.

"We're just swimming around and taking in the beauty." Emma replied, with Bella nodding in agreement.

The dolphin just swam on while the princesses just kept swimming around.

"Hey look there's Cleo." Bella pointed out.

"Hey Cleo over here!" Emma shouted, Cleo turned around and was swimming towards the girls.

"How'd it go with Lewis?" Bella questioned.

"It was ok i guess." Was all she said.

"So i'm guessing you told him you chose the family over him. How did he take it?" Emma asked.

"Well he said ok then just got up and left." Cleo spoke.

"Then whats wrong?" Bella asked her cousin.

"I just have a bad feeling i might have caused something bad to happen." She told Emma and Bella.

"Hey guys." Rikki said swimming towards the girls.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Rikki said looking at Bella and Emma.

"Yeah, and since we're all here we might as well tell you now." Bella said.

"We were at the moon pool and we heard Lewis talking to someone, a female voice." Emma told the girls.

"We couldn't identify the female voice though." Bella pointed out.

"Your majesties, the king wants to speak to you." Poseidon, the kings right handman says.

The girls all looked confused but concerned at the same time. Without a word they swam towards the kingdom and swam straight into the throne room, where Don was waiting for them.

"Girls we're going back on land. Sam wants a word with all of us." Don said worriedly.

With that said the girls and Don were swimming towards shore and found a secluded beach, then they dried themselves off and went to meet Sam.

 **Rikki's Cafe**

"Over here." Sam says putting her hands up. Lewis was with her.

"Do you think she's the female voice we heard?" Bella asks Emma.

"We don't want to jump to conclusions." Emma replied.

But just hearing Sam's voice they knew she was the woman Lewis was talking to.

"Hear me out. We're hear to get more information on the merpeople and the kingdom and we want you to give us the information." Sam stated. Don and the four girls were gobsmacked.

"You've been telling people about us?" Don asked whilst the anger inside him grew.

Sam and Lewis just nodded in confirmation.

"NO!" Rikki protested. Everyone else was still speechless. Without saying anything Don stood up and left, furious and upset.

Cleo and the girls went after him, leaving Sam and Lewis at the table.

"DAD!" Cleo shouted out. Don swiftly dived into the blue ocean, going towards the opening golden gates of the merkingdom.

That night Don was silent and didn't say a word.

The girls were in their shared room talking.

"Uncle Don was quiet the whole entire time." Rikki said.

"Knowing my dad, that usually means he's really furious and also upset, since it' Sam." Cleo pointed out, the girls nodded out in agreement.

"It's getting late." Bella spoke up.

"We should get to bed and continue this tomorrow." Emma was the last to speak.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

It was the next morning. Cleo couldn't get any sleep from what had gone down the day before, so went for a swim.

She has been swimming for ten minutes before she saw Lewis, standing as if he was waiting for her.

She swam towards him.

"We need to talk." He said with a stern look and a serious tone. Cleo got out of the sea and dried herself, they then headed towards Rikki's.

"What is it you want to talk about?" She asks bluntly.

"I know you still love me, and that you always will." Cleo hated it when he was right.

"So?" She said, keeping a barrier between them.

"Listen i need you to take me down to the kingdom? i want to film some parts of it." Lewis blurted out.

"I don't think so. My dad's not going to be happy, neither will the girls. Plus if i take you, the mers will notice there's a human." She pointed out.

"I know. That's why i want you to film it." He said waiting for her reaction.

Her reaction? She had no idea what she was going to do.

"Look yes i still love you, and always will. You were my first love, and probably my last. But i don't know." Cleo told him.

"I should probably let you know i have a few mers with me. More like captured. If you don't do as i say, i will kill them." He said irritated and impatient.

Cleo was terrified, she didn't want her first act of royalty to be, letting humans kill her kind.

"Fine. I'll do it." She replied, knowing she's going to regret it, but knew it was for a right cause.

 **Back at the kingdom**

"What are we going to do Poseidon? I can't let her do this." Don says to his advisor/right handman.

"I say we give her one piece of information and tell her, that's all we know." Poseidon suggests.

"But she will just come back for more information." Don points out.

"Uncle Don." Bella, Emma, and Rikki says in unison.

"Do you know what to do next?" Bella asked frightened. He just shakes his head.

"Maybe we should burn the evidence she has so far." Rikki suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, but knew if they did Sam and Lewis will just swim down themselves.

"Hey has anyone seen Cleo?" Emma asks.

"No. Not since last night." Rikki replied.

"Maybe she's gone out for a swim." Poseidon pointed out. They just nodded in agreement.

In reality Cleo was in the kingdom filming the merpeople for Lewis.

"This better be worth it." She says under her breathe.

Aftwr she was done swimming around the kingdom, recording every little thing she swum back up to the shore and gave Lewis the video.

"It's time to release them." She demanded.

"Oh Cleo. Sweet sweet Cleo, we never talked about releasing them." Just like that he left with the video, leaving Cleo speechless and guilty.

"What have i done?" She says.

 **The next day...**

Lewis and Sam were at Rikki's cafe.

"Alright everyone settle down." Sam spoke up.

"We have footage that of an amazing discovery, and we're going to show you." Lewis continued.

They played the footage, Mrs. Gilbert and her son Elliot saw the footage and chiked on their own smoothies. Everyone around them were also gobbsmacked. They didn't know if the footage was fake or not. Sam and Lewis saw this.

"They are real. I would know, my ex-girlfriend is one. I found out a couple years ago, but now i know not to hide them." Lewis said.

Everyone believed them. Zane came out wondering what all the commotion was all about, then he saw the footage. He looked at everyone's reaction until he saw Mrs. Gilbert and her son and gave them an apologetic smile.

Elliot and is mum left, going towards the sea to let their family know.

Rikki was on land heading towards the cafe.

"Hi Mrs. Gilbert. Hi Elliot." She said when noticing them. She saw worry on their face and asked them if everything was ok.

The mum and the son looked at each other, then back at Rikki. Mrs. Gilbert told her what had gone down in the cafe, and telling Rikki's face. An emotion they never thought Rikki could feel. She was scared. Frightened.

Rikki excused herself and dived into the water and swam away straight to the palace to tell the others.

"RIKKI!" Bella shouted out.

Emma saw Rikki's face and knew there was something wrong.

"Rikki is everything ok?" She asked her cousin with concern.

"They know." Was all she said.

"They know. What do you mean they know?" Don came in hearing everything. Cleo was by his side.

"Lewis and Sam had footage of the palace and the merpeople. They showed it to people in the cafe. Emma your brother and mum came to tell me." Rikki stated.

"But how? Anyone here would have noticed a human swimming and filming?" Emma pointed out.

"It's my fault." Cleo said feeling guilty and used.

"I let my feelings for Lewis get to me and i told him i'd do it. I'm sorry." Was all she had to say. But they weren't mad at her. They were mad at Lewis. They all knew how much Lewis meant to her.

They forgive her.


	5. NOTICE

**Notice: I'm sorry i haven't been writing much. I've been pretty busy with work and family issues lately. But i am still writing this story. It will just take sometime.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

In the underwater kingdom.

Don was using his ability to create a mini water pool to see what was going on up on land.

"There are tons of reporters." Bella says.

"This is _all_ my fault." Cleo says feeling bad.

"It is not your fault. It's Lewis's." Emma stated, tensing up just by saying the young boys name, even Don tensed up upon hearing the name.

Up on land Rikki is in the office at the cafe with Zane.

"Why don't you get all the merpeople and come hide here on land?" Zane asked worried for his girlfriend and her people.

"Although it's a good idea, we can't. Most of the merpeople on the video would be recognised." She blurted out.

"Oh sorry." Zane replied.

"I know your trying to help. Thank you." With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

But someone on the other side of the door heard them.

Back at the underwater kingdom.

Cleo was sitting by herself feeling guilty. She felt terrible for what she did, she started to cry knowing deep down she could never forgive herself.

Bella was swimming by when she saw Cleo by herself. She had the feeling Cleo felt responsible, so she swam up to Cleo knowing she needed so comfort.

"You know your not responsible right? She said.

"But why do i feel responsible?" Cleo asked, feeling worse than before.

She feels like she's put the whole kingdom at exposure.

"Hey don't cry. You only feel responsible, because your still in love with him, there is absolutely no problem in that." Bella reassure's her.

"Your right." Cleo replies and smiles. They then swim together to get their mind off of the whole thing.

 **ON LAND.**

Nate heads to his apartment, thinking about what he has just heard. He feels betrayed and angered. But most of all feels hurt that his best mate did not tell him the truth.

"Hey you ok?" His girlfriend asks.

"Do you believe in mermaids?" He asked her.

"Oh your talking about the video aren't you?" She asks him, he just nodds.

"I overheard Rikki and Zane talking, apparantly he knows about the mermaids and so does Rikki. Why didn't he just tell me? What he can't trust me or something?" He says beginning to feel untrusted.

"Well what are you planning on doing?" His girlfriend spoke up. Nate thought about it for a moment, then he got up and walked out of the apartment, leaving his girlfriend wondering what his answer was going to be.

 **RIKKI'S CAFE**

Both Zane and Rikki are in the office trying to figure out what to do next. They both hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." Both of them say at the same time.

Nate then walks into the room.

"Nate look right now isn't a good time, so whatever it is can wait." Zane told his best friend.

"I'm not leaving." Nate replies. Rikki see's hurt in his eyes and betrayal.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Why did you lie to me? What is it? You think i can't be trusted? He asks Zane.

Zane and Rikki were looking at wach other, knowing he was talking about the video. But how did he find out about Zane being involved?

"How did you know i was involved?" He asks getting a death glare from his girlfriend.

"I overheard you two talking earlier about maybe getting the mers to hide on land." He tells them.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Rikki asks him with a harsh tone.

"I want to help. I know you think i'm a selfish flirty bastard, but really i'm not. I have a girlfriend and i'm completely in love with her and i am smarter than i look." He pointed out to the two.

But what didn't know was that his girlfriend was listening in on the conversation.

 _It's time to tell him the truth_. She told herself. She then opened the door to the office.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The door to the office opens and Nate faces his girlfriend.

"Bellerose?" Rikki says seeing the cousin she thought she would never see.

"Hi." Was all Zane said, while his arm was over Rikki.

"Wait how do you guys know each other?" Nate said confused.

"I'm Cleo's older sister and Rikki's cousin." She spoke.

"Nate i have something to tell you." She said, Nate just nodded his head for her to continue.

"I am one of them." Was all she said.

"One of what?" Nate questioned.

"One of the mers. But _the_ mer. A princess. I know you must be asking why i never told you, but i was afraid how you would react, so when you told me you overheard them and you walked out i came hear and listened in." She replied.

"So you heard me say i was in love with you." Bellerose just nodded. Then she saw a look that she was afraid of.

"I haven't done anything to you to make you feel this way. You truly do love me, and i truly love you, please forgive me." She reassured him, but was still afraid.

Instead of replying Nate just pushed his lips against her in confirmation. Bellerose smiled into the kiss. Then they broke apart.

Zane and Rikki were just looking at them.

"Ok enough with the mushiness. What are we going to do?" Rikki pointed out.

 **THE MAKO KINGDOM**

"Dad? I'm sorry." Cleo said to her dad, swimming up to his throne.

"It is alright. You thought what you were doing was for him was out of love." Don replied.

The two were silent for a while, until Poseidon came out.

"Your majesty, we have grave news." Poseidon said sounding urgent.

"What is it Poseidon?" Don said with a serious tone.

Cleo was just listening in feeling really scared and worried.

"The Merhunters have called a town meeting at the school." Was all he said.

Don's face was full of rage. Cleo's? Guilt and fear, was writtien all over her face.

 **EARLIER ON LAND**

The merhunters now consisted of, Dr.Denman, Lewis, Sam, Miriam, Ryan, and the one and only Charlotte.

"We need to call a town meeting to see where everyone else stands." Dr. Denman said.

"I'm sorry? who made you the boss." Miriam asked.

"I say Lewis should be in charge." Charlotte spoke.

"I agree." Sam said.

"Your just saying that because you love him." Ryan pointed out.

Lewis just smirked at that.

 **THE CAFE**

"RIKKI? RIKKI!." Emma screamed her name, running into the cafe, followed by Bella.

"Bellerose?" Both of them said at the same time.

"Hi guys." Bellerose replied, coming out of the office, followed by Nate and Zane, along with Rikki.

"What's going on?" Rikki asks the girls, but before they could reply, they saw Nate.

"What is Nate doing here? Does he know?" Emma asks with an icy tone.

"Yeah he does. Plus he and Bellerose are a couple. So yeah she finally believed he should know she's a mermaid, why? You got a problem with that?" Rikki said with a strong fierce tone, noticing the tone Emma was giving.

That sure shut her up.

"The Merhunters called a town meeting at the school." Bella spoke up changing the subject.

The others had worry written all over their faces.

"I have an idea." Nate said.

"What is it?" Both Bellerose and Zane asked.

"Me and Zane can go to the meeting, since they don't know what we know, then we find out what they're planning on doing and we'll come back and tell you what we find out." Nate pointed out.

The others just looked at him suprised, except for Bellerose.

"What?" Nate questioned.

"Nothing. It's just that was a really smart thing to say, which you..." Bella started saying, which then was interrupted by Nate himself.

"Which i don't usually show and act, yeah i know." Nate continued.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

At the town meeting.

"Ok, we asked you here today, to ask who will stand by our side and take down those freaks once and for all." Dr. Denman asked.

"Do you think anyone's going to help them?" Nate asked Zane.

"I doubt it; I mean they must have realise…" Zane was saying.

"Why would we help you?" One of the people said. Zane and Nate just looked at one another.

"Well…" Lewis said, not knowing what to say.

"Because they can wipe us out, that's what." Both Miriam and Charlotte shouted out.

"If they were going to wipe us out, wouldn't they have done that already?" another person in the crowd said. Zane and Nate were surprised to what they were hearing; they actually didn't expect anyone to stand up for the mer people.

"You do realise that, you're the one who exposed them right? They've been hiding for so long, so this would not happen. They don't want a war, or anyone hurt for that matter, you're the ones who blew their secret." Another citizen pointed out. That's when the mer hunter's realised no one was on their side.

"We should go." Nate told Zane.

"Yeah, the girls would want to hear this." Zane said, they then left and headed back to the café, where the girls were waiting.

"Hey, so what happened?" Rikki and Emma asked, getting up from their seat. Cleo, Bella and Bellerose got up.

"No one wants to help them." Zane said.

"Why?" Bella and Cleo said.

"Because if it wasn't for them, we would've never been exposed, the people must have realised that." Bellerose said.

"Yeah, people spoke up for you. We should probably find a way to thank you them." Nate said. We all agreed that we would eventually thank you the people of the Gold Coast. But after the mer hunters were dealt with.


End file.
